


Adore you

by Wicked_ohyeah



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Light Smut, Mention of sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-24
Updated: 2020-02-24
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:47:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 971
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22885792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wicked_ohyeah/pseuds/Wicked_ohyeah
Summary: Rick adores her, there's nothing more to that.
Relationships: Rick Grimes/Michonne
Comments: 6
Kudos: 20





	1. Strawberry state of mind

**Author's Note:**

> 3 drabbles based on Adore you by Harry Styles

Rick walked in the kitchen, taking a small moment to appraise Michonne’s form as she leaned on the counter, her lips wrapped around a strawberry. He made his way to her taking his place behind her; hands encircling her waist, burying his face in her neck, breathing her in. A smile appeared on Michonne’s lips as her hand covered his.

“I’m kinda hungry, I want a snack.” He said into her neck before pecking her cheek, gaining a chuckle from her.

“Didn’t you just eat? Like not even 30 minutes ago?” She questioned with a laugh.

“I never said I was hungry for food.” He responded seductively. His hands gliding around her torso before making their way to the edge of her shorts.

“Rick,” Michonne started with a warning tone.

“Are you really going to refuse a starving man?” He gave back seriously, his lips peppering kisses along her left shoulder.

“You are not starving,” Michonne said, craning her neck to the right, giving him more access. “You’re being ridiculous.”

“Or maybe, it’s the hunger talking.” Rick replied, turning her around so she would face him. Ogling her body unashamedly as he hooked his thumbs to the waistbands of her short and underwear before pulling them down. He gave her a deep kiss before making his way down her body, kissing along her torso as he knelt down. Michonne limply tried to pull him up.

“Rick, the kids could walk in on us.” She tried to explain, but all the signs her body was giving told her that she didn’t really care. Not when she could feel his hot breath so close.

“Then I should get right on it then.” He retorted before licking along her slit.

“Rick.” She tried again breathlessly, but at this point it was barely believable.

“Now, you know I can’t talk with a full mouth.”


	2. Brown skin and lemon over ice

It was another beautiful hot day in Atlanta. Maggie and Glenn invited everybody to their house for a pool party. Rick was by the grill with Tyron and Glenn, a beer in hand. But, all of his attention was on Michonne and her tiny bikini. His eyes glided over her body, studying the way her skin gleamed under the sun. He followed her movement has she got up from her chair, taking the empty pitcher with her into the house. Rick quickly excused himself before following her.

Michonne gaze trained to the sliding door as she heard it open, a smile gracing her lips seeing Rick making his way to her.

“Hey, it’s so hot today. I’m gonna do another batch of lemonade, wanna help?” She asked him with a grin, placing the limes on the counter.

“Sure, but I had another idea first.” Rick answered, standing behind her and pulling her closer to his torso. His hands sliding down her sides before making their way to the front of her thighs.

“Rick!” Michonne exclaimed, using her hips to try to push him away from her. “Are you serious?” She continued, trying to turn around to face him, but he pressed his body harder against hers to keep her in place.

“What?” He started innocently. “You know how seeing you in this bikini do to me.” He calmly explained, pushing his right hand further between her legs.

“Rick we can’t.” She warned, although her legs parted on their seemingly own accord.

“We should probably stop then.” He said with a teasing tone, his fingers pushing aside the crotch of her bikini bottom


	3. Like it's the only thing I'll ever do

Rick was sitting in bed, legs stretched before him as he mindlessly scroll through his phone. His eyes snapped away from his screen as Michonne emerged from the bedroom. His eyes took their time traveling her entire body. He loved it when she wore that bathrobe that barely covered half of her body, it clung to her form deliciously. Michonne extended her hand to her head to undo the bun her hair was in, she stopped mid motion as she felt Rick's eyes on her.

"What?" She questioned with a smile on her lips as she finished freeing her locs.

"You look good." Rick answered, licking his lips and dropping his phone on the side table. Michonne let a chuckle escape her lips as she rolled her eyes. 

"I'm just wearing a bathrobe." She gave back, cocking her head to the side, both hands on her hips.

"Doesn't change the fact that you look absolutely gorgeous," He retorted shrugging his shoulders. "Come here." He beckoned to her with a nod, sliding his legs over the edge of the bed, opening them so she could stand between them.

Michonne encircled his shoulders with her arms as she took place before him. Rick gazed into her eyes as he slid both hand from the small of her back down her bottom, giving it a squeeze. He continued on to her thighs, enjoying the soft feel of her skin before tracing upward underneath the hem of her robe, making a quick stop at her hips. Rick dropped his eyes to slight opening of the robe, eyes skimming at the skin of her chest.

"I love that robe," He started, bringing his hand to the belt and taking his time untying it. "But I like it better when you're wearing nothing." He finished pulling the soft fabric off of her. Rick leaned back, admiring her gorgeous body before trailing his eyes back to hers. Michonne gave him a soft look before leaning foward to kiss him.

Rick pulled her closer to him as they deepened the kiss before flipping the over so he laid above her on the bed. He pulled away from her lips only to create a trail of kisses down her throat to her collar bone.

"Absolutely gorgeous." He described between kisses as he continued his way down her body.


End file.
